


A gift for Steve

by littlexredxwolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexredxwolf/pseuds/littlexredxwolf
Summary: You and Steve have decided a spending limit on your Christmas gifts, time is running out and you have no idea what to get him. Can you find the perfect gift in time?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 25





	A gift for Steve

The temperature in New York had dropped dramatically over the last few weeks. You were already praying for snow, the grey sky above looked hopeful, but seemed as you’d have to wait a little longer for it as it was still too cold and wet. Navigating through the people dressed up in different layers, struggling to keep hold of the warmth as they braved the New York weather in mid-December to try and find the perfect gifts. You were the same, gloves, hat, scarf, thick coat and whatever else you could have to keep you warm. Your nose poked out from the top of the scarf, bright red as you walked from shop to shop trying to figure out what on earth do you buy a superhero?

It wasn’t long until Christmas, the days were slipping by quickly and you were still looking for the perfect present for your super soldier boyfriend from the forties. You’d been together for nearly a year and things were getting rather serious. You’d invited him to Thanksgiving dinner with your family, and for Christmas day and he’d accepted, it was a big step, you were planning ahead, and did that mean that the two of you would be thinking of other things soon? Natasha and Sam teased you often and saying it would be marriage soon and kids, but was that just to wind you up.

To make the gift hunting problem worse, you had decided to set a limit on how much you could spend meaning that all the things you looked at, the beautiful watches, the other meaningful gifts that you’d found were just too expensive. It could’ve been worse, you thought as you moved down the street, Scott and Hope had agreed to make each other their presents, you’d never seen Scott in more of a flap than the day he came over and sat there stressing out.

There was nothing you could find, even searching online wasn’t easy. No matter how hard you looked, nothing popped out at you. You usually thought buying gifts was easy, but not for Steve Rogers, he was… he was impossible. You’d thought about asking Tony to help you with something, but you knew what you had in mind would be very different from what he produced and that just wasn’t what you needed.

It wasn’t until the twenty-third the day before the avengers were exchanging gifts that you finally figured out what to get him. Walking quietly past a department store, it was the window display that you were struck with an idea, finally a perfect idea. Going inside, you brought what you needed and then made your way home. To get to work on the gift, you were so very excited that you were very sure that you had the best gift ever.

The following night everyone was gathered to give out their gifts to each other. You all gave out your gifts while Christmas carols played in the background, everyone had plans for actual Christmas day and it in a way felt sad that you weren’t going to be together with this family on that day. But while you weren’t together on Christmas Day, you’d be together on New Years to see in the new year as a family. 

It seemed like you and Steve were avoiding each other, as the night went on. Wherever you were, he wasn’t there. He was constantly whispering with Bucky and Sam across the room, glancing at you occasionally, maybe he hadn’t gotten a gift for you. You shook that thought from your mind and just tried to enjoy the evening, hoping that you’d get a moment together at some point that night.

Most people had left by the time you met with each other, looking up at him you smiled gently. “Hi.” You said softly as you stood in the middle of the room together. “Hi.” He said softly back, he took hold of your hand and smiled. “I have your gift, but I want to wait until we are alone.” He explained making you smile. “That’s perfect because my gift is waiting for you at my place.” You told him.

As you left the tower, the rain had stopped so you decided to walk the couple of blocks to your place. Despite being together for about a year, neither of you really stayed at the others place yet, it was almost as if the two of you were scared. You hadn’t told anyone, but you and Steve hadn’t even had sex yet, something was just holding the pair of you back, waiting for the right moment as it were. You were happy though, content with how things were between you, he was sweet, kind, handsome, and everything you’d always wanted in a man.

“I’ll be right up,” Steve said before placing a kiss on your hand as you arrived at your apartment building. “Ok.” You reply, pulling yourself away from him you head upstairs and get into your apartment. You thought it was odd, but he always spoke with the doorman before coming up, it was like he wanted to make sure you were completely safe. Leaving the door unlocked you make sure it is already, putting on a record that you and he had decided was your song, you quickly checked your hair as you stripped off your winter coat, and accessories, before you took a seat on the floor on the blankets.

As Steve opened the door he was greeted with darkness, which you quickly rectified by pushing a switch and turning on the projector. The room lit up and a snowscape spread across the sheets you had set up. “I heard you say it wasn’t Christmas unless it snowed, so this is me giving you snow.” You said as you pulled a cord and dozens of handmade snowflakes fall down around him. “Merry Christmas Steve.” You say with a grin, proud of what you’d created.

Steve stood there for a moment dumbstruck before he shook off his jacket and moved over to you. “I love it, thank you.” He said leaning down and kissing you gently. Taking your hand, he looked at you as your song continued to play. You’d not even noticed that he was on one knee, his eyes focused on yours. “Y/N, I love you.” He said gently before he pulled out a little box and opened it to show a plastic Captain America ring. “I wanted to buy you a ring worthy of you, but you set that limit,” He said softly. “So I found this little shield ring, and it will have to do for now.” He said softly as his fingers ran over your knuckles.

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
